


The Young Lord's Secret

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, First Time, Inuyasha's curious though he won't admit it, M/M, Miroku's In The Closet, Miroku's probably bi, One Night Stand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: While staying the night in a castle after slaying a demon, Miroku gets summoned to the Lord's son's bedchambers.
Relationships: Miroku (InuYasha)/Original Male Character(s), Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Kudos: 4





	The Young Lord's Secret

"Our Lord's only son has never taken to a woman. Every woman we have selected for him has been rejected." The man sighed. "I was hoping…" His eyes trailed first over Kagome, and then darted to Sango.

"Sorry but they aren't up for grabs." Inuyasha, already in a bad mood because the Demon they had been hired to kill had been far too weak to be a challenge, huffed and turned away.

"I see. That is a shame." The man rose. "Please, stay the night."

"We should take them up on their offer." Miroku was quick as always to accept, though for once his reasoning had nothing to do with the women who will be serving them dinner.

No, the Lord's son, who had been present when they met with the head of the guards to receive payment for slaying the demon, had kept looking over at him. He desired a chance to speak with the man, find out if the problem was as he suspected it to be.

"I will have rooms readied for you immediately!" He clapped his hands and the young women stood up and led them to a room where they could dine at their leisure.

"Miroku." Sango bristled, then frowned as instead of groping the women's butts, he looked back over his shoulder instead.

"Sango, do not worry. None of these women can compete with you for the place you hold in my heart." He took her hand, and rubbed his cheek against it.

"Do you sense something?" Her voice was soft; he had done nothing yet to enrage her.

"Demonically, no. The weasel-demon that Inuyasha slew rid the air of the demonic aura. However, the son of the Lord of the castle rejecting all prospective brides, that does trouble me." Miroku chose his words carefully; he could not just accuse the son of a Lord of preferring male company, even if it was true.

"You don't think he is possessed or an impostor?" Sango finally managed to take her hand back.

"I will not say anything more." Miroku sighed, then added. "I believe I know why he is rejecting his suitors, and I hope for a chance to speak with him, however I cannot say anything more than that, for if I am wrong, I would be slandering the Lord's good name."

"Slander? Just what do you suspect?" Sango's eyes narrowed in clear suspicion.

"Sango, this has nothing to do with me chasing girls." Miroku put an arm around her shoulders. "If I am correct, I'll explain everything later."

"I'll hold you to that!" She pulled away and sat down to eat her meal.

Miroku did the same, his thoughts drifting back into the past.

_ "Miroku…" The name was breathed out on a sigh as hands traced over forbidden flesh. _

_ "Hiro…" Lips met once, twice, three times, then they pulled apart. _

_ Miroku had met Hiromoto on a pilgrimage to clear his mind of the grief of his father's death, and over the years the friendship he felt towards the young man changed. _

_ "I have no interest in women." That whispered confession had changed everything. _

_ "Neither do I." That had been the only time Miroku had confessed what was truly in his heart. _

_ They had made love only twice, hidden away from a world that shunned the love between two men, staying as quiet as they could, then Hiromoto had been called to war. They had met one last time, shared those three kisses, and then Hiro had walked out of his life forever. _

Miroku was brought out of his thoughts by a young woman kneeling in front of him. "The young Lord wishes to speak with you, Monk."

"Of course." Miroku got to his feet.

"Yeah of course it's the young Lord." Inuyasha huffed out what everyone was thinking.

"Such a lack of faith in me." Miroku sighed. "I don't know how long this will take, so please do not wait up for me." He followed the woman out of the room without waiting for a reply, his heart hammering in his throat.

He was led deeper into the castle, to the young Lord's bedchambers. "Please, leave us." 

Bowing, the woman took her leave.

"You wished to speak with me, my Lord?" Miroku also bowed.

"Rise young Monk. Do you have a name?"

"Miroku." He straightened his spine and looked the man straight in the eye, an act that would normally be deemed impertinent, and yet Miroku needed to know if he was correct.

"I am Naohisa." He rose, and gestured for Miroku to follow him.

"My Lord, where are we going?" He followed into an adjoining room.

"Join me for a bath." Naohisa's cheeks flooded with color.

"So my hunch was correct; you have a taste for male flesh."

Naohisa's eyes narrowed. "Is that a challenge?"

"No, I am the same." For only the second time in his life, Miroku confessed to having a preference for men.

"Please, undress." The young Lord's entire demeanor changed.

"Of course." The bath had clearly been prepared by another servant rather than the one who had summoned Miroku.

"No one will disturb us; I gave my men orders to let no one enter my chambers until morning." He began to disrobe, his breath growing ragged as Miroku stepped out of his own clothing. "Please, remove everything." His eyes were on the cloth binding Miroku's right hand and forearm.

"I have been cursed; these bindings hold the curse in check and cannot be removed."

"That is a shame." His eyes roved up and down Miroku's otherwise unclad body. "Come here."

Miroku went to him, stepping into the young Lord's arms.

"I have never indulged myself." His eyes were shy as he ran his hands over Miroku's chest.

"I have, one upon a time when I was younger." Miroku sighed, enjoying the soft caresses.

"Take the lead." Miroku wasted no time in kissing him.

His tongue led Naohisa's in an intimate dance, as he allowed his hand to once more explore forbidden flesh.

"Leave no marks; I have promised to wed the demon slayer I travel with, Sango. She must never learn of this."

"You are to marry a woman? How?" Pulling away, he stepped into the tub, sighing at the delicious heat.

"Like you, children are expected of me. My curse is hereditary; it was my grandfather who was first cursed, fifty years ago. My father drilled into me the importance of acquiring an heir, as early as I can. After his passing, I was raised by a Monk named Mushin, who taught me how to attract women, and I picked up many habits from him." Miroku broke off with a sigh as he settled into the tub beside Naohisa.

"You learned to enjoy female company?"

"No, I did not. I do enjoy the company of women, though not in that way, and I have never lain with one. My only experience was with a male friend I lost to war. He, like you, was only interested in men. No, what I learned was how to mask my true feelings, to feign more enjoyment than I felt. At least, until I met Sango. She is different, with her I have nothing to fake, and nothing to prove. I will be able to enjoy bedding her, and she will bear me the child I desire. However, more than that, I enjoy her friendship, and enjoy simply being by her side. It is enough."

"I understand, thank you. I must seek a woman who will stay by me as a friend." He nodded to himself.

"Find a woman willing to do anything, even take another man into her bed, to give you a child you can claim as your heir." Miroku leaned against Naohisa.

"Enough talking." His hand slid up Miroku's leg, cupping his most intimate parts.

"Do you desire me to take you into my body? Or do you desire to be the one taken." Miroku's eyes slid closed as he enjoyed the feeling of a hand on his shaft.

Sango had only touched him there once, through his clothing, and quite by accident. He could still remember how red her face had gone, how quickly she had snatched her hand away again, despite his assurances that he did not mind.

"I desire to be taken by you." He climbed into Miroku's lap, his body moving over the Monk's as he adjusted until their shafts were rubbed together.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The moon had risen, and Miroku still was not back. "What could be keeping him?" Sango could not sleep, and worry gnawed at her stomach, turning it sour.

"He's probably coaching him in how to seduce women." Inuyasha had gone outside, and was lying in a pool of moonlight.

"I should go find him." Sango stood up, restless.

"No, I'll go." An odd scent had been drifting through the air for several minutes, the scent of Miroku and the Lord's son intermingled. "I don't think he's with a woman." Inuyasha added.

"How can you tell?"

"Because I can smell him, and his scent is mixed only with that of the young Lord. All the female scents are coming from the servants quarters." Inuyasha instinctively omitted the fact that scents usually only mixed in this manner during intimacy, though he oddly could not smell the tinge of sweat.

"Oh." Sango relaxed with a sigh, as Inuyasha got to his feet and followed the scent.

When he reached the bedchambers of the young Lord, he was not surprised to find the door guarded, and rather than challenge the guards, he headed around the side of the building.

Stopping beside a window, he carefully slid the shutters open a bare inch and peered inside unobserved.

  
  


* * *

  
  


"Ah… Miroku…" Naohisa's hips moved erratically as he kissed Miroku again and again, his senses clouded by pleasure.

Miroku's right hand pumped the Lord's shaft faster, his left pressing against his anus. "You must relax."

"I can't…" He broke away, his head falling onto Miroku's shoulder as he panted. "Too much… to close…"

"Then don't hold back." Miroku's eyes closed once more, and he knew he would not last much longer himself. How much time had passed since they had entered the tub he did not know, only that the water was beginning to cool.

"Miroku…" Naohisa's voice was high as he cried the name out, riding out his release, and drowning out Miroku's wordless cry as he followed.

"Monk, that was sinfully delicious." He lazily kissed Miroku.

"I agree." Miroku shook his head. "It has been far too long since I last knew the pleasures of male flesh." His hand moved to grip the back of the young man's neck, guiding the next kiss. "We can do no more here. Shall we retire to your bed?"

"Yes." Standing, he stepped out of the tub, and began to dry himself off, unaware of the yellow eyes watching from the window.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Inuyasha slid the shutter closed again only once the door connecting the bath to the bedchamber was closed again. His entire body felt hot, and he throbbed between his legs.

"Why now?" What he had seen should have repulsed him, but instead he found himself wishing he could join in.

Was this one of his demon traits? He shook the thought out, Miroku and the Lord's son were both human, and they fully enjoyed each others company.

"Wait, do I like that lecherous monk?" Inuyasha blinked in confusion; but no, he felt no sense of jealousy towards neither Miroku, nor the man he had been with.

"I'm probably just frustrated." He stood up, then instantly crouched down again. "Oh no, no no, go down." He hissed at himself. He couldn't return to the room like this, his problem was far too obvious, and his cheeks were as red as his clothing.

"Uh…" He looked around; while he had so far not seen anyone else out, he was far too exposed where he was, and he hurried towards a tool-shed and, after checking that it was unoccupied, settled down to take care of business.

"D-damn that Monk…" Inuyasha untied his pants, grasping his hardened shaft, finding the activity as embarrassing as always.

Three pumps of his hand was all it took, but he still hid in the tool-shed for another fifteen minutes to calm his overheated cheeks before heading back.

"What were you doing that took so long?!" Kagome sighed as Inuyasha finally returned. "Did you find Miroku?"

"I wasn't doing anything and as for Miroku, I doubt we will see him before morning." Inuyasha went to the far corner and settled down to sleep.

"What was he doing?" Sango was even more worried now.

"Ask him when he gets back. I could tell you what I saw but I doubt you'll believe me without proof. I will say this; he was not with a woman."

"Was he with the Lord's son?" Sango noted the blush on Inuyasha's cheeks.

"Yes, he was."

"Were they… intimate?"

"Go to sleep, both of you. It's late." Inuyasha closed his eyes.

"Sango, he's right. We need to sleep."

Agreeing, Sango lay down, but sleep would not come, no matter how hard she tried.

  
  


* * *

  
  


"Ah… Miroku…" Naohisa melted into the bed with each press of Miroku's powerful hands; he had never received a back rub like this one.

"You need to learn to relax; such tension is bad for you." Leaning down, he began using his mouth as well as his hands to caress the acres of soft, untouched skin.

"Ah…" He relaxed enough for Miroku to slip the first oil slicked finger inside him. "Ah!"

"Did that hurt?" Miroku adjusted his weight, his cock leaving a slick trail of precum as it bobbed and swayed after him.

"No, it felt good." He arched into the finger, urging it in deeper.

Miroku shifted his weight again to hold him down. "I know that you want more, but patience. If I go too fast, you'll get hurt." Miroku kissed behind his ear.

"Hey, you ever get it on with that guy you travel with? The half-demon with the dog ears." He shifted underneath Miroku but had stopped trying to quicken the Monk's pace.

"Inuyasha? Honestly, I have thought about what those ears would feel like, and how his claws would feel running down my spine…" Miroku shivered with desire. "But, no, we have never lain together."

"That's a shame; he's really cute, even if he's not human." He gasped as a second finger was pushed inside, and Miroku began to explore in earnest.

"That he is; but his temper is volatile, and he's playing with the hearts of two women, including the priestess in our group." Miroku's fingers brushed against the spot he had been searching for.

"Ah! Oh… what…"

"This?" Miroku flicked his fingers.

"Yes! Again!"

Miroku pressed firmly against the bundle of nerves before pulling out and adding a final finger.

"More…" Naohisa had begun to pant heavily, and his passage felt as loose as it was going to get, so Miroku pulled his hand out, slicked his shaft, and positioned himself.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes." With a single push, he breached the sphincter and slid the head inside.

"Oh…"

"Are you okay?" Miroku stopped moving.

"Yeah, you just feel so big…" Slowly, he relaxed again, and Miroku was able to start thrusting, easing in a little more with each forward push until he bottomed out.

Naohisa writhed beneath him, and Miroku coaxed him into raising his hips enough to get a hand underneath him and stroke his shaft. "You feel so good…"

"So do you…" He twisted around until he could kiss Miroku's mouth.

"Don't hold back; this is only the beginning." Miroku's hips snapped forward, ramming his sweet spot, and cum poured over his hand.

"Ah! Miroku!" He tightened as he came, and Miroku only managed two more thrusts before he top came.

"That was…" He panted and shook his head as Miroku pulled out and lay beside him.

"Only round one." Laughing, Miroku pulled him close for another kiss.

* * *

  
  
  


"Where were you?!" Running on spite and no sleep, Sango was a force to be reckoned with as she confronted Miroku.

"Naohisa wanted advice, and we talked late into the night. I ended up sleeping in his bed." Miroku injected some truth into his lie.

"Tell her the truth; his scent is all over you." Inuyasha's cheeks heated as he remembered what he had seen.

"Miroku!"

"Fine." He drew them all inside and closed the door. "He did not summon me to talk but rather, because he likes men. I am the same way." Miroku could not meet anyone's eyes.

"Miroku then… it was all a lie?!" Sango felt like crying.

"No, Sango. With you it is different. While it is true that my reasons for womanizing have little to do with desire, I do want a child, and I do love you." Miroku pleaded with her to understand.

"Then why? Why were you in his bed last night?" She looked away.

"To bury that part of me in the past." She looked up. "That will be the last time I share myself with anyone but you. Sango, I needed to spend one last night with a man to cleanse myself of those desires, and devote myself entirely to you."

"Miroku…" Even though she knew that Miroku would never rid himself of his attraction to men; an attraction she did not understand, she was glad of his honesty. "You promise?"

"Yes, I promise to never lie in another man's bed."

"What about in the bath?" Inuyasha asked without thinking, and all eyes turned to him.

"How…?" Miroku's eyes widened in realization. "Were you spying on us?"

"Well, Sango couldn't sleep so I tracked your scent and the door was guarded and not the window, and by the time I knew what I was seeing you were done…" Inuyasha had never felt so embarrassed in his life.

"I see. And you call me the pervert." Miroku sighed. "I cannot promise not to bathe with another man, since I often bathe with Inuyasha. However I will promise not to touch another man while bathing."

"You two haven't…" Kagome gaped at Inuyasha.

"No we haven't! I don't like men." Inuyasha turned away in a huff.

"I do find Inuyasha attractive, but no. I am not so desperate as to risk the integrity of our group by attempting to seduce Inuyasha." Miroku added in.

"So if you got a free pass to touch Inuyasha anywhere for one minute, where would you touch?" Kagome pressed, intrigued by Miroku's confession.

"His ears." Miroku didn't have to think about it.

"What? Not my butt?" Inuyasha didn't know whether to be flattered or insulted.

"That's second on my list." Miroku admitted.

"Hands off." He stood up. "We should go."

"Yes." There was a flurry of motion as bags were packed, and equipment grabbed, but as they left the castle, Miroku looked back, wondering if Naohisa would ever be able to find the right woman to be his wife.


End file.
